


Narcolepsia

by Tete93



Series: El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, narcolpesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La única luz que alumbra el baño es la pequeña llama de debajo del caldero. Sé que estaré en problemas si alguien se me descubre preparando una Poción de Ojos Abiertos. No me importan los problemas que pueda traer, ya evalúe la relación riesgo-beneficio y estoy decidido a hacer esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcolepsia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
> 
> Minirreto #2: Escribir el fic con una poción y una generación asignadas al azar.
> 
> Poción: Poción de ojos abiertos. (Evita que el bebedor se duerma y que también se puede utilizar para despertar a alguien drogado o contusionado.)
> 
> Generación: Tercera Generación. (Yo seleccioné a Scorpius Malfoy)
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen le pertence a Rowling, yo no gano ½ knut por escribir esto.
> 
> Muchas Gracias a la genial LadyChocolateLover por ser mi beta :)

Trituro los colmillos de serpiente y los aguijones de Billywig.

La única luz que alumbra el baño es la pequeña llama de debajo del caldero. Sé que estaré en problemas si alguien se me descubre preparando una Poción de Ojos Abiertos. No solo porque robé los ingredientes del armario de Slughorn sino también porque dicha poción es de uso controlado en Hogwarts, gracias a esos estudiantes de E.X.T.A.S.I.S. que la tomaban para poder estudiar toda la noche para los exámenes. Ahora solo la señora Pomfrey tiene autorización para administrarla, y solo a personas que han sufrido un desmayo o similares.

No me importan los problemas que pueda traer, ya evalúe la relación riesgo-beneficio y estoy decidido a hacer esto.

Los ingredientes se han vuelto un polvo muy fino.

Estoy aburrido de las reprimendas por dormir en clases. En vano he intentado explicarles a los profesores que no lo puedo evitar. Me creen un vago. Y me entran ganas llorar porque soy privilegiado intelectualmente, pero casi suspendo todos mi T.I.M.O.S. porque soy incapaz de mantenerme despierto.

Mido los ingredientes cuidadosamente y los añado al caldero.

Estoy harto de que mis compañeros me vuelvan el hazmerreír cuando me quedo dormido en público. Más de una vez me he despertado con la cara llena de dibujos obscenos cortesía de mis compañeros que se creen artistas. Albus me cuida las espaldas, pero estando él en Slytherin y yo en Gryffindor es imposible que me vigile veinticuatro horas al día siete días a la semana.

Remuevo tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Me frustra demasiado no poder jugar Quidditch. Tengo buena puntería, sería un gran cazador. Pero subirme a una escoba sería suicidio.

La poción comienza a hervir.

Han pasado veinticuatro horas, añado dos ramitas de acónito.

Hace unos años mis padres me llevaron a San Mungo. Los sanadores aseguraron que me quedaba dormido durante el día porque no descansaba bien de noche. Me recetaron pociones para dormir sin soñar, que me aliviaron las noches de insomnio, las pesadillas y los sueños vividos. Pero aun durmiendo ocho horas cada noche soy incapaz de mantenerme despierto durante el día.

Remuevo tres veces en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

Rose intentó convencerme de ver un "sanador" muggle. Ella me habló de una enfermedad que encaja perfectamente con mis síntomas, pero es rara entre los muggles y no hay registro que haya sido diagnosticada en un mago.

La poción está lista y por primera vez en años el nudo de angustia en mi pecho se afloja un poco.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí la historia tenía en mente que Albus es el novio de Scorpius, y Rose es su mejor amiga. Pero están mencionados de forma vaga, así que cada quien puede interpretar la relación de Scorpius con ellos a su gusto y antojo.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Teté


End file.
